1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device and a vehicle provided with an exhaust device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust device including an exhaust pipe and a muffler, and a vehicle provide with such an exhaust device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exhaust devices for vehicles, such as scooters, often include an exhaust pipe and a muffler. For example, such a vehicle and exhaust device is illustrated in Taiwanese Patent No. 237089. The exhaust device includes an exhaust pipe, a muffler connected to the exhaust pipe, and an air supply pipe that is connected to the exhaust pipe. The air supply pipe supplies air to the exhaust pipe. In this exhaust device, an upstream side purification member and a downstream side purification member are provided in the exhaust pipe. A section between the upstream side purification member and the downstream side purification member is formed to have a U-shape that bends with an approximately 180 degree angle. As a result, the flow direction of the exhaust gas that has passed through the upstream side purification member and the flow direction of the exhaust gas that has passed through the downstream side purification member are opposite from one another. In addition, a connection port of the air supply pipe is attached at the U-shaped bent section between the upstream side purification member and the downstream side purification member of the exhaust pipe where the U-shaped bent section is curved to the inside. More specifically, the air supply pipe is attached to the exhaust pipe such that the connection port of the air supply pipe is directed toward the upstream side of the exhaust pipe.